Give Your Heart a Break
by LovelyJuJu
Summary: Blaine Anderson? He's one of the most successful actors of our generation. I'm honored to have him be my on-screen romance. I can tell that this show is going to be a big turning point in my career. But do I like him? Oh no. Not at all.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Glee fanfic and let me tell you that I'm absolutely nervous about making a story that includes my favorite ship in the series. I feel so pressured due to the fact that there are so many talented writers out there. I feel as if I won't do this couple any justice.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: Blaine Anderson is one of the most influential actors in the world. After winning the biggest award of his life, he has been offered a role he simply can't refuse, to work with the biggest names in the Entertainment industry for what could be the most successful television series in history.**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson.<p>

Growing up, he never expected to have made it so far in his career. Sure people have called him talented, saying that he would reach up to the sky when he started out but never, in a million years, would he have ever thought to have won the greatest award any actor on this ridiculous planet could achieve. At the young, fresh age of twenty one years old, it's perfectly alright to say he's got the whole world at its knees.

Not only was he an actor but a musician as well. His love for music and passion for the Arts had only helped shape him into the perfection that he is today and certainly one of the most beloved people in the world. Of course he wasn't complaining about any of these titles. But he certainly didn't flaunt about them either.

He was humble, always making sure to thank the fans wherever he went and after his concerts, he would take a few minutes to talk to some of the lucky people that were able to get a backstage pass. He was on top of the world now and no one could stop him at this point and to think that he started out doing some crazy covers of Disney songs on youtube.

"_Blaine!"_

He quickly opened his eyes up due to the annoying voice that kept calling out his name. When he was finally awake enough to realize who it was, he groaned and buried his face back into his pillows.

"Leave me alone, Cooper." He complained from his bed, hearing his brother step into his room without his permission. Damn him, he just wanted to sleep and not only did he hear his brother come inside but the realization of the paparazzi outside his house was even more annoying.

"You couldn't have possibly had that much to drink, man." Cooper commented, making his way to Blaine's bed and sat right on the edge, referring to last night's after party. "Come on! I've got some good news for you."

Hearing the last part of his sentence, Blaine slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes from the exposure of sunlight that was making its way into his room.

"What's the good news?"

Cooper sighed and got up from his brother's bed. "I'm not going to tell you if you're still half asleep! Wake yourself up and meet me in the living room." He said and made his way out the room.

Blaine didn't even want to question his brother's logic, seeing as he felt completely wide awake but nevertheless, didn't question what Cooper wanted and made his way to his bathroom.

Once he finished properly washing his face, he looked at himself in the mirror and felt, for the first time, like such a winner. He had just won Best Actor during the biggest night in the filming industry, the Academy Awards.

It felt almost unreal to have won such a prestigious honor and at such a young age too. He was up against the greatest names to movies the world has ever seen and yet he, Blaine Anderson, won. Someone can wake him up from this dream now.

Heading toward the living room, he found his brother sitting casually on one of the chairs, staring at the television which were talking about Blaine at the moment, calling his win _"One of the greatest since Marlee Matlin_. _At such a young age, he did the impossible."_

"I think its official," His brother started saying. "You made it bro."

He did, didn't he? The award is all he could even think about at the moment. Nothing could ever compare to that moment of surprise and speculation when they called out his name for that award and to think, all of this happened not even a day ago.

_Presenting the award that night was Nicolas Cage, who had also won Best Actor for one of his films some years ago of which Blaine could not even remember because the nerves were just eating at his soul, impatiently waiting for the winner to be announced._

_He was up against people he absolutely knew he had no chance to win and even though there was only so little one of them, the most notable opponent was Kurt Hummel. An actor who not only starred in movies but made his debut in Broadway at the age of nineteen and currently, from what Blaine could remember, he was around twenty-five._

_Blaine Anderson may be openly gay but he hasn't had a boyfriend since his freshman year in high school and a relationship at this point in his career wouldn't be the best idea. He was always busy and didn't want to get heartbroken again. But he had to admit, Kurt was really gorgeous. Of course, he had no chance._

_His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Nicolas saying, "And the award goes to…" Oh goodness. This was it. He was ready to clap for whoever won, knowing he most certainly did not deserve…_

"_Blaine Anderson!"_

_And that was all he could remember._

"Cooper, you gonna tell me what was so important that you just had to wake me up?" He asked, amused by how absorbed his older brother looked like watching the news.

"I got a call from Ryan Murphy."

"Ryan Murphy…?"

He was one of the most desired writers in film and television. Not only did he create some of the most beautiful original stories the world has ever seen, he won multiple awards for them and his eye for talent always amazed the public audience.

"He's planning on creating a new television series. One that focuses one a high school show choir. They're calling it_ "Glee"_ and they want the best, young talented actors to be in the show and after your award last night, they said it would only be stupid _not_ to consider you for one of their roles." Cooper explained, watching Blaine's expressions change from confusion to utter shock.

"Y-you're joking right?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" He questioned. Of course Blaine just had to think he still didn't deserve any role given to him. That's how they were raised to think. "C'mon bro! Say something!" He exclaimed when his younger brother just stood there.

"Why are they making a show like that…?" Cooper shrugged.

"They want to be able to expose the true talent of the young actors in today's age so they're only going for people in their early twenties. But that's not the point! The point is that they want _you_ to be a part of this!"

"I think I need to…sit down." Blaine said as he slowly took a seat across from his brother, rubbing his temples in frustration not only because it was still pretty early but the recent news that just came out.

"Are you seriously going to think about this?" Cooper asked in surprise. "You're going to work with some of the best talented actors out there and this is nothing like a movie where it's a one-time gig. You'll be on a television series, season after season. Doesn't that sound exciting to you?"

"It does, really. I just…don't feel as if I deserve it."

Cue the complaining.

"Blaine, you're talented and young. Of course you deserve it. You have worked your ass off for last night and you won. You told everyone who told you that you couldn't make it in this world to go suck a dick because that's how great you are."

He certainly wasn't the best at comforting but it did make Blaine feel better. Even if just a bit.

"Alright," He smirked. "I guess I could give this a chance."

"Great! But that's not the best thing. Your character also gets an on-screen romance with another character." He mentioned.

Wonderful, another annoying girl he has to kiss and pretend to like. Don't get him wrong, it's not as if he's tried to kiss girls before, they just got…really freaky after they kissed. Which was probably a reason he was completely gay.

"Which female actress is this one now?" He asked in annoyance.

"I never said it would be a female." That got him interested now. Would that mean...?

"Don't tell me they're actually allowing gay couples to be in this series now." What more could he expect though? It's Ryan Murphy's show. Anything he wants will happen and if he wants gay teens to be have an on-screen relationship, then he will get it.

"That's what is so great about it dude! They're totally going to change the way people watch television and hopefully how people view really touchy subjects like…uh, bullying and gay people." Cooper certainly wasn't the best with words.

"And do you know who my on-screen romance is?"

"The one and only Kurt Hummel bro. You know, you beat him last night for Best Actor."

That's right…

He beat Kurt Hummel for Best Actor.

He beat the Kurt Hummel for Best Actor.

Holy fucking shit.

_"God Cooper," _Blaine groaned and stuffed his face into his hands. "I beat him for Best Actor and now I have to work with him as my on-screen romance?" The thought of it was just absolutely awkward in every sense of the word. The man must despise him for taking the title that most certainly should have been his.

"I thought you liked him...?" His brother asked.

"Cooper!_ Christ, no_." He quickly responded. "He's pretty but...I don't think he likes me so much after last night."

"Damn, it sounds like you two had some one night stand." Cooper commented, laughing afterward. Blaine glared at his words before sighing and shrinking into his seat, unsure of what to do.

"I sometimes wonder why I asked you to be my manager." He said in dismay, feigning a look of regret on his face.

"I'm not all that bad," Cooper argued. "But hey. Don't let this Kurt guy get to you. You're a triple-threat to most of the people who will be on the cast so you shouldn't let this one guy get to you."

"Maybe you're right."

"I _know_ I'm right."

No turning back now. Besides, maybe accepting this role would help him get closer to Kurt. He's always been a fan of Kurt's acting and now, to be able to actually work with him and have him be his on-screen romance is possibly the surprise he had ever gotten.

No one ever got this far without taking chances right?

* * *

><p><strong>Continue?<strong>

**Maybe not, haha.**

**It's so late right now. I should go get some sleep.**

**Tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me for updating so late. I've just been so distracted and busy, it's been ridiculous for me. I kept telling myself I would update but I never do.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>New York is the city that everyone should want to be a part of. It's the city that can either make you or break you, the deciding factor that decides whether or not you were made to be a star or stuck in some loser town in Ohio because that's how Kurt's life had been before all this fame.<p>

He grew up in Lima, bullied everyday yet he never let that get him down. As much as his parents wanted him to be homeschooled, he just couldn't find the heart to leave his friends in Glee club, the best thing about his horrible high school days.

Kurt always knew he was born to be a star. He was gifted with a voice as an angel and looks that could kill any girl or more like_ guy_ if he wanted to. Call it a cursed blessing, he was proud to have it. When he came out in his sophomore year, his friends and his father were so supportive of him, something he was not expecting.

Yet destiny decided to make his life a living hell because his school constantly bullied him for being so…gay. But his friends stayed by his side and during some point of this, a stupid jock had decided it would be funny to gang up on Kurt with his friends yet luckily, his heroes came and saved the day.

Finn, Puck, Mike, Artie, and Sam all arrived just in time before he got a real beating and seriously beat the living crap out of those guys. Let's all just say that those jocks never wanted to mess with him again and although the bullies never truly stopped, his last two years of high school had been the best thing that had ever happened…

Other than landing a role on Broadway when he was only nineteen! Not even two years into his college life, he landed a role into a new musical that wanted to showcase his talent as an actor. It was the most shocking moment of his life by far and opening night was fantastic. Critics everywhere wanted to know how someone like him was able to land a role so young.

After that, the job offers never stopped pouring in and Kurt had to stop attending NYADA in order to focus more on his career. His manager had thought that'd be the best thing for him. No use in going to college when you're already where you want to be right? He was living the dream and hadn't even reached twenty years old.

Not only did he win his first award in his early twenties and was named Time Magazine's 100 most influential people in the world. He never thought anything would ever get him down. He thought he was on top of the world…

Until Blaine Anderson showed up and decided to take away the title they were both up against. It's not like Kurt despised the younger actor. But really, the most shocking part was finding out how old he actually was. The youngest actor to ever win that prestigious honor was something he could not wrap his mind around.

"Kurt, congrats on your nomination last night." He heard his father as they were on the phone together. After he had left Lima, his relationship with him was better than he expected. At first, he was waiting for some sort of yelling to happen when he told his Dad that he would be dropping out of college to further pursue his career as an actor.

"Thanks Dad." He responded solemnly. As much as he wanted to have won that award, he knew that Blaine deserved that honor much more than he had. When Blaine's first film came out, people could not stop talking about it. Kurt was captured by not only Blaine's beauty but talent as an actor and his voice, _dear god_, his voice was wonderful. He could listen to it all day if he could.

Kurt himself had been a fan of Blaine's music and while he would tell people that he's completely not interested in the man that was absolutely 100% false.

There's this saying about love at first sight and Kurt knew that those things weren't true. It was ridiculous about how people thought about love and even though he knew that Blaine was openly gay, that didn't mean Kurt could just walk up to him and start a normal conversation.

Even actors get nervous at times.

"But you can't win every award Kurt." His father lectured and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at that obvious statement.

"I know Dad." He said. "It just would have been nice to win."

"I get it."

"Anyways, why did you call me? Shouldn't you be working in the shop right now?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I got a call from a very important person a couple hours ago and they said I should string along the message to you."

"Who was it?"

"Your manager," He said. "She said she would rather have you hear the news from me rather than her."

"Oh," That was interesting. "What's it about?"

"You know Ryan Murphy?"

Well who in the bloody hell DOESN'T know him? You must have gone mad if you didn't even recognize that name.

"Dad," Kurt said. "Of course I do."

"Well he called up your manager, asking for you to be a part of the main cast for his upcoming television series _"Glee"_. She said that they're looking for the youngest and best actors of this generation and in his eyes, you're one of them." His father explained, a proud tone laced in his voice.

"I…uh, are you serious?" This would be his first television role and he would be a part of the main cast? That's crazy! His only works were in films and on stage. He didn't even think he was ready to be on television. Isn't that work much harder? You're constantly filming for each episode and you don't even know if people will watch it.

"Dead serious Kurt but if you don't want the role just tell your manager."

"No!" He quickly said. "I…I'd love to do this. I'm just nervous. It's my first role on the small screen and frankly, I don't think I'm ready."

"You're not ready?" Burt repeated in confusion.

"It's hard work. Much harder than filming a movie or being on stage because you're constantly having to be there the whole day." He said but then realized how utterly ridiculous that reasoning was. "But maybe I'm just over thinking this."

"Maybe you are," His father agreed. "I think you'll be great. You always are."

"Thanks Dad." He was lucky to have such support from his Dad. When he came out to his Dad, it was probably one of the most intense moments of his life. First, Burt just stood there, expressionless until he finally started saying how _"Kurt, you're my son. You can love anyone you want. That won't ever change anything between us."_ Needless to say, there were many tears and hugs that were shared that day.

"Do you know anything else about the role?"

"You're playing a high school student whose the only openly gay person attending." That was surprising. "That's not the only thing. The writers really wanted to add you into the show so they created the role just for you. All the other characters were designed on what fit their vision for the show."

Kurt's eyes widened at this new information and he did his best not to jump up and scream for joy. This was insane. His first television role and the role was written just for him? He must be dreaming.

"That's…great." He breathed out. "You wouldn't happen to know who else is going to be in it?"

Burt shrugged. "They never said."

It had been a couple weeks since Kurt Hummel had received the news he was going to be in the main cast of a new television series called _"Glee"._ Some of his friends that had auditioned passed and one his best friends, Rachel Berry, whom he had known since high school was going to be playing the lead female role.

The announcement of the new series had only been made public just a few days and people were already going crazy over how excited they were to watch the first episode. Even Kurt was excited for the first day of filming which was going to be in the next few days.

He found out more about the character he was going to be playing from Ryan himself, saying that his character is going to be incredibly flamboyant especially with designing, something that Kurt had always wanted to do for so long but didn't have the incredible passion needed for that.

Ryan also mentioned about a certain love interest with his character who was going to be played by Blaine Anderson. THE Blaine Anderson, the same beautiful, stunning man that had captured his heart even though they have never properly met.

Not only was Kurt nervous about meeting him but working together, being in a romantic relationship on-screen would just…be so _awkward _for him.

"I thought you'd be as thrilled as I am when you found out about this role," Rachel commented, sipping her tea from across Kurt.

"Me too but when I found out Blaine was going to be in it…I just didn't know how to feel."

"Don't tell me you've actually _fallen_ for him?" She questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"What!" He responded. "No of course not! Rachel, that's ridiculous. I've never even met the man."

"And what will you do once you have?"

"Rachel, please. Can we just drop this subject?"

"Oh but Kurt!" She clapped her hands together. "This is just so exciting!"

"Only you would think so. Anyways, don't you think it's weird that you're playing an on-screen romance with my step-brother?"

"A little but that I won't let Finn stop me from becoming the star of this show."

"You honestly think you're the star of this show?" This was amusing.

"Oh hush! I don't need your critique about how fabulous my performance on this show will bring it to the top."

"Rachel, sometimes I wonder how in the world we became friends."

"I can't wait to meet our co-stars! Did you hear Mercedes Jones will be on the show? Gosh, she's so talented but I heard she's a diva."

"Sounds like a certain someone I know."

"Hey," She said crossed her arms together. "Only one person can have the spotlight on this show."

"You need to stop being so competitive." He commented. "This show is to highlight the underdogs. Not embrace the spotlight on just one person."

"But Ryan loves me!" Rachel argued, pouting her lips together.

"Don't give me that look." He said sighing.

"Whatever." Her cellphone went off and as she was on the phone, Kurt took a look at his watch before gasping and standing up in shock.

"Hey Rachel, I have to go. I've got an interview later about the show. Talk to you later?" He asked and she motioned him to lean down so she could peck a kiss on his cheeks.

"I'll see you on our first day of filming next week!" She whispered in his ear.

Oh right…First day of filming.

* * *

><p><strong>I wish I knew what I was doing with this chapter.<strong>

**Again, I'm absolutely sorry that I can't update as much as I can. I'll try working on the next few chapters during my spring break!**

**Thanks for reading! ~**


End file.
